ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana Becomes a Sixth Grader!
"Why did you leave before me?" 'Hana Becomes a Sixth Grader '''is episode 2 of Dokkan, and episode 152 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Majotourbillon is sitting in a chair and she remembers being left by everyone special to her, and she sadly asks why this is. Summary ''Hana begins sixth grade, but concern is held over her inability to read or write, so the girls try to help her. '' Recap Doremi is sleeping in her bed until Hana knocks on her window. She is flying on her broom. Doremi instantly racks Hana up into her room. Hana wanted to go to school but Doremi tells her that today is no school. Doremi warns Hana to be careful flying around during daytime because otherwise, she will be soon a witch frog. Doremi, Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu and Momoko have a talk with Hana about going to school. It will be very different for her to get in because there is so much paperwork. At the Maho-Do, they see that Baba finally came out of her chest. They give her Oy! Cola, which she instantly loves. Majorika asks Baba, what they should do with the Maho-Do now. Baba tells them the story of Majotourbillon. She married a human and they had a son. Her son had six children. The mother of Majotourbillon's grandchildren died soon and so she became the surrogate mother for them. Majotourbillon made many weaved presents for them. Her grandchildren didn't know that Majotourbillon was a witch. They thought that she has to be a monster because she didn't grow older and so they left her. After Majotourbillon's son died, she informed her grandchildren about it but no one came. She was really hurt about that and returned to the Witch World. Because she didn't want to have another witch undergo such an awful experience, she cut off the contact to the human world and she made the witch frog curse. Then she went to the forest she loved the most and put Baba inside the chest, together with her feelings for her grandchildren. The chest was a wedding gift for Majotourbillon. After that, the forest was cursed and she fell into a deep sleep. The ojamajos ask Baba if there's any possibility to wake Majotourbillon up. Baba reminds them, that because of their cake, Majotourbillon was reminded of her good memories with her son and so the cursed forest vanished. They should try to remind Majotourbillon on the good memories with her grandchildren by making weaved products. The girls consider how they will get Hana into school. They decide that Onpu and Momoko will play her parents. Hana uses magic for that. She also shows her mothers, that she invented a spell for herself, even though she doesn't need one. After that, they go to the records department. Hana is now allowed to go to school. The next day at school, Momoko gambles around with Kotake and Sugiyama while Tamaki sees her chance to be the most popular girl at school. Seki enters the classroom and introduces them to their new classmate, Hana. Tamaki wonders why Hana has the same name as the baby the ojamajos looked after. The boys in the class swoon over how cute Hana looks. Tamaki then offends Hana, hurting her feelings. Seki scolds Tamaki and comforts Hana, and Hana persuades Seki, so she is allowed to sit between Doremi and Momoko. Hana volunteers to read in front of the class until she notices that she can't read. After that, she get's mad at Tamaki because she doesn't stop to offend Hana. On her way to the toilet, she starts to use magic to mock Tamaki. Her mothers remind her that she should be careful if she doesn't want to be a witch frog. After school, the girls go to the Maho-Do and Hana is happy to meet Pop again. Dela visits the Maho-Do and promises them, that she will look for a witch that can teach them how to weave. Dela then teaches them how to use the pearl machine, so they can produce bracelets and necklaces. Meanwhile, Pop starts to teach Hana the basics of the first grade. Soon after that, Hana already knows the basics of pat. Spells used *Turn Onpu into Mama and Momo into my Papa! Quotes Trivia Gallery 04.02.03.JPG 04.02.04.JPG 04.02.05.JPG 04.02.06.JPG 04.02.07.JPG 04.02.08.JPG 1537250610385.jpg Category:Dokkan episodes Category:Needs Editing Category:Episodes